1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steamer and, in particular, to a steamer with a variable volume food chamber which is thermally insulated from the vessel cover.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Food steamers have been provided in various designs using one or more stacked vessels, some with their own internal heating element and others adapted for stove-top use.
None of the various prior steamers have the capability to adjust the volume of the food chamber within the steamer in accordance with the amount or size of the food being cooked. Additionally, little or no provision has been made to minimize the heat loss from the steamer through the cover or side walls of the steamer vessel. Thus, the prior art steamers have been highly inefficient experiencing substantial heat losses by refluxing of the steam, resulting in excess demands of heating and extended or prolonged cooking times.